In a Different Light
by Dogstar101
Summary: Matty can't stop thinking about the last thing Jenna said.


**"In a Different Light"**

**Summary: Matty can't stop thinking about the last thing Jenna said.  
**

**Warning: This is not like my other stories. Heed the rating and please don't flame me!**

* * *

"I've made a decision. You should date each other." Jenna stood up and walked away.

The noise in the quad receded as the crowd dispersed. Matty was left with Jake, who looked at him and shrugged. "Well, we tried. I guess that's it."

"Good thing we've got each other, huh?" Matty elbowed Jake, shoving him sideways.

"Oh yeah, no question." Jake pushed back. "Wanna go make out?"

In a split second, Matty flashed on a rush of images and sensations. Jake's lips landing on his. Jake's tongue sliding over them.

Matty shook his head like a dog getting water out of its ears. _What was that? _Just in time, he stopped himself from sniffing his pits. Jake was waiting for the comeback. Matty obliged. "Lead the way, my hot same sex lover."

* * *

They went to Jake's house after school and played video games for three hours. They didn't talk about Jenna. For the first time in days, things were normal. More or less. When Jake's mom came home, Matty took off, glad to get out of there.

* * *

He went home and jerked off furiously. He thought about Jenna's mouth, her nipples, her tight, beautiful ass under his hands, being squeezed by her. Her sarcastic words echoed in his ears. "You two should date each other." He blocked out Jenna's voice, stroking harder.

His inner porno futzed, faded and came back, Blu-ray quality. Jake's hands on the game controls. Jake's arm wrapped around his neck as they wrestled. _If you want to take our bromance to the next level,_ _you're going to have to get me drunk first, you little slut. _

God, yes. What else? The way Jake smelled when he'd just showered after football. _In_ the shower: the muscles in Jake's shoulders moving as he reached for a towel.

He'd never seen Jake's dick, not up close anyway, but that needn't stop him. He thought about Jake's dick rubbing against his own. Jake's dick in his mouth. Good. Getting closer.

Jake buried in his ass, balls-deep. Jake's green eyes locked on his. Matty exploded, coming hard.

He stared at the ceiling, Kleenex wadded on his stomach, dick twitching, slowly shrinking. Holy _fuck_.

* * *

The next day Matty ran into Jake by the lockers. He punched him in the arm. "Hey, man, what's up? Feeling better about Jenna today?"

"Eh, you know." Jake's eyes were sad. "I think it's gonna take a while. You?"

"Uh." Matty rattled the door of his locker, playing for time.

"What is it?" Jake's voice cracked like they were still in eight grade. "Did something happen last night? W-with you and Jenna?"

"No!"

"It's OK. Just don't lie to me, Matty. I can deal."

Matty let go of his locker. For a long moment, he looked at Jake shoving books into his backpack with his eyes on the ground. "You can stop crying, dork. It's not Jenna."

At this, Jake dropped the backpack and looked up at Matty earnestly. His eyes were clear. "I'm never crying over that girl again." The words carried over the quad and a few people turned to watch the show.

"OK, Rosati, I hear you. Just keep it down."

"Sorry." Jake's backpack was open and a few books had slipped out onto the ground. He took a knee to sort out the mess. "Going to practice later?"

"Sure thing." Matty kicked his locker and made a decision. "Hey — meet me after?"

"Test tomorrow, remember?" Jake said, unpacking and repacking. Such a little neat freak.

"Never mind then." Matty dragged his attention away from the back of Jake's neck, and tried to remember what books he needed for first period.

Jake zipped up the backpack. "I guess we could go to my house and study, my mom's got her yoga class."

_Nope_. Neutral ground, had to be. And enough time, but not too much. He'd never have the guts to go through with what he was planning otherwise. _Fuck it_. "Tell you what, just meet me in the Sanctuary after second period."

"The _Sanctuary_?" said Jake, puzzled. "Hoping to catch Jenna out or something?"

"Jeez, quit obsessing over Jenna. Are you gonna be there or not?"

* * *

"OK, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um." He stalled again. "Listen."

"I _am_ listening, you weirdo."

Matty took a deep breath. "I want to try something. But only if you're OK with it."

"Try what?"

"This is the Sanctuary, right?"

"You're fucking kidding me. This is a set up?" Jake's face was somewhere between furious and a kicked puppy. After the past week, he'd hoped never to see _that_ again.

"No! Why would I —"

"Fuck you, McKibben. Jenna's here somewhere, isn't she? You're a pair of sick bastards, you know that." Jake tried to push past him. "Let me out of here."

"Wait." He reached out, grabbing Jake's arm. Jake looked ready to lose it again, so he let go. But Jake didn't leave.

He took a chance. "Tell me you never thought about it and I'll leave you alone."

"You're crazy. If you or Jenna think I'm ever speaking to either of you again…"

"This has _nothing to do with Jenna_. There's no one here. Just me and you."

He started running around, kicking pieces of junk. "Anyone there?" he shouted. "It's Matty McKibben! I'm in the Sanctuary with Jake Rosati!"

"Stop it. Jesus. What's gotten into you, Matty?"

Good question. He wished he knew. "Just tell me you never thought about it and I disgust you and I'll leave right now. No big deal."

"No big deal?"

He shrugged, feigning indifference. Jake's wounded puppy/mass murderer look had gone. Was Jake considering it? _Fuck_. He might actually have to go through with this.

"You don't," Jake said quietly.

"What?"

"You don't disgust me."

Matty stepped closer.

Jake didn't move away. "OK, then."

"OK, what?" Matty was starting to freak out. Was this actually happening?

"You're going to make me spell it out? For fuck's sake, Matty. I mean OK. To whatever you're asking. Why not?"

"You've thought about it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did." It was now or never. He pressed his lips awkwardly onto Jake's.

There was no response. Jake just stood there, fists clenching and unclenching. Matty backed off. So that was that. It wasn't the first gut punch he'd had that week, but it felt like the worst so far. "Sorry," he said. "Forget it."

Jake folded his arms, moving off into the shadows.

Fuck. He'd fucking fucked it up and now Jake hated him again.

Suddenly, Jake turned, closing the gap between them and grabbing on to the front of Matty's t-shirt. Matty took a step back. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jake crushed his mouth onto Matty's. It hurt. He staggered against the edge of an old piece of gym equipment. That hurt too. He took hold of the sides of Jake's head and pushed back, forcing Jake's mouth off of his. They struggled for a moment, ending up with their foreheads touching. Jake was still holding his t-shirt. Both of them were breathing hard.

Matty held onto Jake's face, not moving. "My play, Rosati." He waited, as Jake's breathing calmed. Slowly, Jake's hands crept out from where they were trapped.

Now he could feel Jake's chest against his, their belt buckles clashing together. The bell sounded for the end of third period. "Wanna try this one last time?"

"OK." Jake's voice was a barely a whisper.

Slowly, Matty carded his fingers through Jake's hair. Dude used a _lot_ of product. He linked his fingers at the back of Jake's neck, not something he'd ever done with Jenna, or anyone else, but it felt right somehow. Jake's mouth was almost on a level with his own.

He touched his lips to Jake's and pressed gently. And again. After a bit, Jake's mouth opened, and then they were making out properly.

For the next few minutes, they went for it. It was pretty chaste, really, just faces touching and tongues sliding and Jake's hands on his back fisting in his t-shirt.

When the bell for fourth period sounded, they pulled apart, eyeing each other. Slowly, Matty put out his hand and took hold of Jake's, placing it on his groin. Jake's eyes widened and then, without warning, he squeezed. Matty gasped. "_Fuck_."

Jake nodded.

* * *

They went to Math. Matty took his usual seat behind Jake. His erection was going down. Jenna glanced over from across the aisle, a question in her eyes. _Where the fuck did those two get to?_ Squinting at Matty suspiciously, she leaned forward, trying to get a look at Jake's face.

Jake turned, looking straight at Jenna. His eyes were hooded, insolent. Matty adjusted himself discreetly, taking in Jenna taking in Jake and his impossible smoking hotness. Jake's hair was mussed and his lips looked kind of swollen. He had a whole make out face thing happening. Matty guessed he did too.

Jenna's eyebrows were practically in her hairline as she texted furiously.

Matty texted her, grinning.

_You were right._


End file.
